


Forward Motion

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Poe Are Eighteen, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanfiction Writer Poe Dameron, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Metafiction, Slow Burn Darkpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the disappointment of the last movie in the Starkiller saga, Poe Dameron decides to write a fix-it. He becomes a fan of someone else’s fix it, and strikes up a friendship with them, unknowing that the guy he’s friends with is the same guy he can’t stand in real life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs





	Forward Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it. Hope you like it! Also, seriously hoping the Discord code works. Thank you, HeterochromiaMars and junietuesday!
> 
> And don’t worry, the Darkpilot is on its way!

Even as the lights went up in the theater and the audience started clapping, Poe Kes Dameron, eighteen years old, had never felt more awkward in his life. At least his dad muttered to him, “That’s what this was leading up to? Looks like this was just a big old waste of time.”

“Yeah, I know.” Pryde, _Rise of Starkiller’s_ director, had said it would be a return to form after the rather divisive Episode Eight. A course correction. Pryde was clearly talking out of his ass in that moment. This was what it was leading up to, after all this time?

Finn, Poe’s adopted brother, turned to look at him. “Sorry, Poe.”

“Not your fault,” Poe said. “I’m just...” He sighed. “A lot to process, this one.” A beat. “Good thing no one heard Dad.”

“Or cares, hopefully,” Kes said.

***

Poe had gotten into _Spaceveil_ in 2015, when he was fourteen years old. He could still remember the sort of awe of not only seeing a Latino hero on the big screen (and a pilot at that!), but also seeing the grand battles, the unfolding drama between a father and his son, the humor, everything. It had everything, really. Everything Poe didn’t know he wanted in a story (and given that his mother had been a sci-fi fan, at least before her untimely death in a car accident), and that had been before his father introduced him to the original six movies. “Just beware the fans,” Kes Dameron had joked. “No one hates _Spaceveil_ quite like _Spaceveil_ fans.” Poe hadn’t understood it until later, though even that hadn’t dampened his enthusiasm for the franchise. 

This, though? This came pretty close. Even getting in bed (BB must have sensed that the eighteen-year-old was distressed because he jumped up on the bed with Poe, the dog curling almost catlike on the bed. Poe felt a tug of affection despite himself), Poe logged into Discord. At least someone who didn’t like Sheev Palpatine and Aldric Snoke’s buyout of Empirefilm was going to go “I told you so.” At least someone. 

  
#tros_vents  
  
  
  


HotDamneron  
Well, I did it. I saw The Rise of Starkiller. Just...what the fuck did they do with John? 

* * *

BlueThree  
Yeah, I know. We had a feeling that you weren’t gonna be happy about what they did to John. 😦 I don’t know how the fuck S + P fucked up a character they created, but they found a way. 

* * *

HotDamneron  
The idea that John fucking Doe would have a criminal record is just stupid. Also, what did I watch?! 

BadassSnap   
Believe me, we’ve been asking ourselves that since December 18. 

HotDamneron  
Not to mention what happens to Kylo. I mean...that’s it? They rip off Vader’s death? Not to mention the Starkiller line gets ended by some petty asshole? Who somehow has a granddaughter? And now I have to think of the _physics_ of that? 

BlueThree  
😂   
Sorry; your “physics” line made me laugh. I almost woke up my cat. 

HotDamneron  
Sorry, kitty. Nice kitty, good kitty...you can go back to your nap now. But...yeah, glad I could get some humor out of this.  < /br> How’s the fandom? 

BadassSnap   
Not good. @Kuntrarian and I are actually thinking of doing a rewrite. You know, fixing plot holes and stuff?   


HotDamneron  
You know, that’s an idea. 

***

Even as Poe logged into his AO3 account, he couldn’t help but feel something that he hadn’t expected to feel after _The Rise of Starkiller_. Genuine excitement. It wasn’t over. And if S + P didn’t give them a satisfying ending...well, they were the spark that would light the fire that would at least do something. Poe didn’t know if either restoring or burning was involved.

He clicked on “Create New Work” and, in the textbox that allowed you to enter a new story, he began typing. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
